Después del Juego (basado en mirai nikki )
by Yk2895
Summary: SasuSaku/Yukiyuno. -Lo que trato de decirte es que Tu eres yuno - . No se porque piensas que soy tu amada. Me asustas- ... no soy buena en summary pero es solo una propuesta,opinen.
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCION! Si deseas leer este fic te recomiendo ver mirai nikki primero, solo tiene 26cap o puedes encontrar la compilación en un solo vid de 8hrs en YouTube. **

**Si deseas que continúe con esta idea espero respuestas, será un SasuSaku y ya tengo todo planeado, si veo que es bien recibido tal vez y haga un mirai nikki con personajes de naruto.**

**Ni NARUTO o MIRAI NIKKI me pertenecen. **

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN **

Se encontraban el joven pelinegro observando su teléfono móvil con aires de depresión y cansancio en un espacio de infinito vacío con solo estrellas y constelaciones para observar como todo universo en su comienzo. Este joven a su vez era observado por una figura que correspondería a la de una niña pero que tiene de edad la misma del todo y del nada.

-Ne Yukiteru ya he leído este manga más de 10mil veces, me aburro deberías empezar a crear algo con tus poderes de dios.

-Un mundo sin yuno no tiene sentido. Respondió con tristeza y remordimiento

-Pero el segundo y tercer mundo ya han sido separados solo crea una mujer y listo. Decía la pequeña mientras se escsbullia entre sus brazos para leer del diario

-Lo entenderás cuando te enamores murumuru. Dijo obteniendo un puchero de la pequeña demonio que duró muy poco cuando pensó en su siguiente ocurrencia.

-Lo entendería si crearás otro mundo vamos ya han pasado como 7mil años además Yuno podría reencarnarse en una vida futura y hasta entonces estaríamos entretenidos, ne ne no puedes decir que es mala idea.

-Hn, si logras convencerme tal vez lo considere.

* * *

** CONTINUARÁ... **


	2. Chapter 2 The Start

**Mirai Nikki y Naruto NO me pertenecen.**

**Este fic no tendra asi como drama de personas que no dejen dar la relacion, no creo que sea muy largo, acepto criticas.**

**Gracias**

Vielka B.H

Hina fire

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**El Inicio**

_Han pasado ya diez mil años desde que soy dios de este mundo, desde que vi por primer vez los mensajes en mi móvil del 28 de julio día en que Yuno murió y tres mil desde que murumuru me convenció de crear un nuevo mundo, pero solo un día desde que volví a verla, hoy por fin ha reencarnado... Su nombre es Sakura Haruno, aun tiene su cabello rosa solo cambiaron sus ojos, ahora son verdes pero igualmente es hermosa aun siendo solo una bebe, !no veo la hora de poder conocerla¡._

* * *

_**17 años después**_

_**Mundo de dios...**_

-Ne ne Yukiteru no te preocupes ya te dije que mantendre todo bajo control, tu solo encargate de bajar a la tierra y recuperar tu ¨razon de ser¨. decia murumuru con exageracion mientras su pequeña cola de demonio bailaba de un lado a otro.

-Hn no quiero inconvenientes ni acepto fracasos...

-Hmp desde cuando te volviste tan insufrible? murmuraba mientras digitaba datos a gran velocidad y vigilaba varias pantallas desde el trono aunque parecia mas un puesto de control.

-_Desde que tuve que ver la mujer que amaba apuñalarse en mis brazos...- _Me voy enviame la informacion una vez llegue. y sin mas ni mas se desvaneció dejando a la demonio para sus propias preocupaciones.

* * *

_**3:15 pm Ciudad Sakurami**_

Un joven ciertamente guapo de cabello negro y destellos que asimilan el azul con el cambio de luz, ojos oscuros y misteriosos con estatura un poco mayor a la corriente juzgaba con ojo critico su casa, murumuru se lucio con la arquitectura una casa tradicional pero con ciertos toques vanguardistas, siguio su investigacion de su ¨vida¨después de todo aun no le llegaba su informacion

(_alerta de mensaje)_

oh bueno! al parecer hablo algo rapido...

Leyó por un momento hasta que un ceño en su impecable rostro se hizo presente, pausa, volvio a leer... 3,2,1 ... **MURUMURU!** y así como así se encontraba de nuevo en el mundo de di- perdon SU mundo haciendo reclamos (mas como rabieta) de su nuevo problema.

-Por Kami de donde demonios sacas todo esto?. preguntó zarandeando su móvil de un lado a otro.- Huérfano a los 8 años? toda mi familia y clan asesinada por mi hermano? acaso has plagiado alguno de tus mangas? que mas sigue? algún pedófilo loco que desee mi cuerpo?

-Sasuke-kun calmate por favor, solo aceptalo ya tus archivos y registros estan tal y como lo dices, asi que apegate igual fuiste TU quien propuso el cambio de identidad.

-Pues es lo mas lógico si Yuno ahora es Sakura es justo que yo también sea otra persona,_ y tengamos un comienzo nuevo juntos _pero esto ultimo lo dijo para si mismo.

-bueno Sasuke Uchiha lo que tienes es lo que hay, adiós.

-no entiendo por que me dejo mangonear de ella. murmuraba quisquilloso mientras se instalaba en su nuevo hogar.

y así pasaron las horas hasta que llego la noche, quedándose dormido con el pensamiento de por fin ver a su amada Yuno de nuevo frente a frente... _Hn increíble como se cambian los papeles, antes ella me acosaba ahora yo soy su Stalker, y desde que nació._

_oh bueno, ya mañana sera un dia menos de su soledad..._

_._

_._

_._

**Continuara**

* * *

_Corto lo se pero necesito tiempo para meterme bien en la historia._


End file.
